casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Autumn
“I hope the others were strapped in…eh, I’m sure they’re fine,” -Faith Autumn while aiding Amea Nerriss in avoiding being shot down Faith Autumn is a whatever the fuck you call someone who enters the dream realm (Dreamer has been decided as the term). In the dream realm, she is a Fairy-Neko Halfblood but in the wake, she is well... not exactly a she. Her mother was a fairy and her father was a neko, both may or may not be dead, don't worry about it. It is also possible that one or both of them were sith. Fun fact, her yellow eye is not from Heterochromia Iridum but is instead the result of her power - supernatural eye - which allows her to see the flow of mana and other various effects such as aura reading and magic detection (only through that eye). Her Gravity Magic was inherited from her mother and her Mystical Martial Arts are the result of many years of intensive training with a... master mystical martial artist... basically a really badass monk mentor-type character (might end up making a page for them at some point). Faith doesn't need to use any form of chant to activate her magic but sometimes she does anyway to seem less special. Faith has the ability to generate a sword out of gravitons (and other weapons if she wants to) that she named 'Singularity, The Event Horizon' although most of the time she just refers to it by the shortened form 'Sin'. (Often Faith is also known to have a messed up sleeping schedule, which is why she lives in East Medoua so that when Jason goes to sleep at 10 AM in the Wake, Faith wakes up at 10 AM in the Sleep.) 187d690888e0379183aff035c00358ec phixr.jpg|Faith in the Wake, aka Jason Appearances * Sister Holidays ** Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast (First Mentioned) * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown (First Appearance) Powers Gravity Magic * Gravity Manipulation ** Gravitation Adaptation ** Gravitational Energy Manipulation ** Gravitational Singularity Generation ** Gravity Attacks ** Gravity Constructs ** Gravity Defiance ** Gravity Generation *** Decrease/Reduce/Remove gravity: **** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user and other objects. **** Gravitational Upforce drastically decreases the gravity in a certain area. **** Gyrokinetic Flight which can also affect other things. **** Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. **** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. *** Increase gravity: **** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. **** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. **** Gravitational Downforce increases gravity drastically in a certain area. **** Immobility by using gravity to adhere oneself to the ground. **** Weight Manipulation *** Floortilting to shift the direction gravity draws: **** Orbital Force Manipulation ** Gravity Immunity ** Gravity Imprisonment ** Gravity Independence ** Gravity Infringement ** Gravity Solidification ** Gyro-Telekinesis ** Personal Gravity ** Pressure Manipulation ** Space-Time Distortion ** Zero-Gravity Immunity ** Gravity Aura ** Bio-Gravimetric Manipulation ** Gravity Projectile ** Gravity Well Creation ** Gyrokinetic Combat * Spell Casting Mystical Martial Arts * Attack Powers * Aura Manipulation * Chi Manipulation * Defense Powers * Elemental Energy Manipulation ** Elemental Manipulation ** Energy Manipulation * Supernatural Combat ** Supernatural Unarmed Combat ** Weapon Proficiency * Life-Force Manipulation * Magical Energy Manipulation ** Magic Attacks ** Mystic Strike * Mana Manipulation * Specialist Powers * Support Powers Aura Reading * Discern health status. * Emotion Detection * Empathy * Essence Reading * Ki Sense * Lie Detection * Morality Viewing ** Evil Sense ** Goodness Sense * Power Detection * Power Level Measuring * Psychological Intuition * Psychometry * Sense of Strength Category:Character Category:SH Category:Jason Category:Days SH